Poison
by Verness
Summary: Songfic zu Alice Cooper's Poison. Viel zu lange schon hatte sie ihn gereizt. Nun war Zahltag! Rating beachten!


**Poison**

Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Song by Alice Cooper

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Alles der Rowling. ;)

Warnings: Das Rating M ist ernst gemeint! Schmutzige Kraftausdrücke und wilde, detaillierte Sex-Scene. Zwar habe ich die wirklich besonders detaillierten und grenzwertigen Stellen gestrichen (also die Hälfte der Scene – und das extra für diese Site ;) , jedoch sollten diejenigen diese Story nicht lesen, die auf braven Blümchen-Sex stehen. Diese Story ist so ziemlich PWP.

Don't like it – don't read it!

Allen anderen viel Spaß.

****HGSS****

Viel zu lange schon hatte sich dieses Miststück Granger in seinem Unterricht geräkelt und immer wieder über die Lippen geleckt.

_Your cruel device_

Viel zu häufig hatte sie ihm lüstern in die Augen gestarrt und den obersten Knopf ihrer dreckigen Gryffindor-Bluse aufgelassen.

_Your blood, like ice _

Nur um ihn dann beim geringsten Versuch seinerseits auf ihre Verführung einzugehen zurückzustoßen.

_One look could kill _

Kalte Blicke, die ihn dann trafen. Doch er war auch nur ein Mann. Er hatte sich für gewöhnlich zwar unter Kontrolle, aber bei Merlin, er war auch nur ein Mann. Und wenn er einen Schweißtropfen zwischen ihre perfekten Brüste rollen sah, während sie sich anzüglich über die brodelnden Kessel in seinem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer beugte, so war es um ihn geschehen.

_My pain, your thrill _

Aber heute war Zahltag. Gerade hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie sich für ein Stelldichein mit Draco Malfoy in den Hogwartsgärten verabredet hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass der heutige Tag seine letzte Chance sein würde und so hatte er auf ihrem Abschlussball nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sie zu belauschen und auf seine Gelegenheit zu warten.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

Er wusste, es würde eine Gelegenheit geben, denn seit einem Jahr schon nutzte sie ihren Körper, um Vorteile zu erlangen und sammelte Erfahrungen in den fleischlichen Gelüsten mit allem, was auf Hogwarts nach Standfestigkeit aussah.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

Jetzt galt es nur, Draco Malfoy davon abzuhalten, ihr hinterherzugehen. Ein einfacher _Amnesia_ würde hierfür wohl genügen. Severus Snape folgte Hermione Granger unauffällig und sah ihr smaragdgrünes Kleid in Richtung alter Eiche am See verschwinden.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

Er ging an den Rosensträuchern und Statuen vorbei. Ihr immer hinterher. Er wusste er sollte das nicht tun. Er hatte mit seinem jungen Kollegen für Verteidigung gesprochen und offenbar war die Tortur, die Granger ihm Unterrichtsstunde für Unterrichtsstunde schenkte ihre neue Methode um von ihm fair benotet zu werden oder um sich in Verteidigung, ihrem "schlechtesten" Fach, ein Ohnegleichen zu sichern.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

Er wusste, er sollte das nicht tun, von wegen Schülerin und so, außerdem erwartete sie ihn ja auch gar nicht… aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte Rache für das qualvolle Jahr.

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

Sie stand zum See blickend, den Rücken an die alte Eiche gelehnt. Schritte näherten sich und der aufkommende männliche Geruch versprach eine zuckersüße Nacht. Malfoy hatte ihr gedroht das Hirn rauszuvögeln. Als sie sich umdrehte erstarb ihr laszives Grinsen jedoch.

Your mouth, so hot

"Professor… was tun sie denn hier?" stammelte sie. Doch das sollte ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen. Noch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, presste Snape sie brutal gegen die Eiche. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem ihren Nacken streifen und eine mächtige Beule an ihren Bauch drücken.

_Your web, I'm caught _

"Lassen sie mich sofort los, Snape!" zischte sie. Doch unerbittlich presste er sie noch fester gegen den alten Baum, sodass ihr sogar das Atmen schwer viel.

„Du hast mit dem Feuer gespielt, Granger. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit zu lernen, dass man sich am Feuer die Finger und auch noch ganz andere Dinge verbrennen kann."

_Your skin, so wet _

Sie begann sich heftig gegen ihn zu stemmen, um sich von ihm zu befreien, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Seine Kraft hielt sie eisern an Ort und Stelle.

Er biss in ihre Unterlippe und leckte dann das Blut ab, was ihr ein Keuchen entlockte. Sie spürte seinen verschwitzten Oberkörper an ihrem und ihren eigenen schnellen Herzschlag.

_Black lace on sweat _

Er zerriss die Träger ihres Kleides und entfernte sich wenige Zentimeter von ihr, wodurch der dünne seidige Stoff zu Boden glitt. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren ihre Handgelenke an einem der höheren Äste gefesselt._  
_"Snape, du Bastard. Mach mich sofort los!" keifte sie wütend.

Jedes weitere Widerwort wurde im Keim erstickt, als er ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in ihr versenkte und einmal mit seinem Daumen über ihren Lustknoten glitt.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

Mit der anderen Hand entfernte er den grünen Strich, der ihren Tanga darstellte._  
_"Ich werde dich ficken, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist." Durch sein Sprechen wehten angenehm kühle Luftstöße über ihren Nacken. Sie erfreute ihn mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

"Sobald du meinen Namen stöhnst, du kleines Miststück, werde ich dich mit aller Macht kommen lassen." Hauchte er nahe ihrem Ohr.

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

Doch dafür war sie zu stolz, zu Gryffindor. Schlimm genug, dass sie sich hier unter seinen Händen wand, wie eine Hure, aber diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. Er schob den grünen Spitzen-BH unter ihre Brüste und begann ihren einen Hügel mit der freien Hand zu massieren.

Der Teil ihres Hirns, der geradeso noch zum Denken fähig war schrie sie an, sie solle sich gefälligst zur Wehr setzten und es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Doch jedes Denken war vergessen, als er eine steil aufgerichtete Brustwarze plötzlich zwischen seine Lippen nahm. Sacht biss er hinein. Und sie kannte das Zauberwort für mehr. „Severus" stöhnte sie.

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

Da war es gewesen. Ihr Stolz war dahin. Und es war egal. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie an die ganzen pubertären Jungen dieses Jahr, die keine Ahnung davon hatten, wie man eine Frau berührt und noch weniger, wie man(n) es anstellte nicht nach zwei Sekunden in ihren feuchten Tiefen zu kommen. Sie hätte gleich auf Snape eingehen sollen.

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

Ein äußerst dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte auch wirklich lange genug gewartet. Schnell befreite er sie von ihren Fesseln. Fahrig nestelte sie an seiner Hose. Als sie diese geöffnet hatte, wollte sie ihn gänzlich entkleiden, doch er hielt sie davon ab. Was er mit dieser kleinen Schlampe vorhatte, würde auch so gehen. Plötzlich sah er den braunen Lockenkopf vor sich knien. Wieso nicht. Nach soviel Warterei hatte er es sich schließlich verdient ein bisschen verwöhnt zu werden.

_You're poison running through my veins _

Heiße Lippen umfingen ihn und er entließ ein kehliges Stöhnen. Geschickt bearbeitete Granger ihn.

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

Sie erhob sich, eng an seinem Körper entlang.

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

"Fick mich, Snape. Fick mich fest und hart." Gab sie in bestem Befehlston von sich, während sie ihm mit vor Lust getränkten Augen in die seinen unerbittlichen sah. Sofort wurde sie von ihm hochgehoben und wieder an die alte Eiche gepresst. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

Ihre Absätze stachen in seinen mit schwarzem Stoff bedeckten Hintern. Sie wimmerte.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß war er in ihr. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. „Fester, härter." Ihr Atem wurde unkontrollierter. „Schneller." Der Baum zerkratzte ihren verschwitzten Rücken. Als er sie in den Nacken biss kam sie mit einem überwältigenden Schrei. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in das bisschen Fleisch in seinem Nacken, das nicht von schwarzem Stoff verdeckt war.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

Schnell zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie um. Sich mit den Händen am Baumstamm ablehnend, die Beine weit gespreizt und ihren festen runden Arsch ihm entgegengestreckt, harrte sie der Dinge aus, die da noch kommen sollten.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

Langsam drang er in neue Gefilde ein. Schmerzvoll schrie sie auf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan, hatte auch nicht vorgehabt das zu ändern. Sie wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch er hielt ihren Leib fest. Etwas hatte sich aber geändert. Seine Berührungen waren sanft geworden. Beruhigend strich er ihr über ihre Haarmähne und zog ihren Rücken dicht an seinen Oberkörper. „Entspann dich, dann wird es dir gleich gefallen."

_You're poison running through my veins _

Seine Stimme war so unendlich sanft, wie Hermione sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sein tiefer Bariton raste durch ihren Körper und hinterließ eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Ein solches Gefühl hatte sie überhaupt noch nie erlebt. Die Entspannung kam von ganz alleine.

Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Beruhigend küsste er ihren Nacken und verwöhnte ihre durch die kühle Nachtluft steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mit seinen geschickten Händen. Voller Erregung stöhnte sie auf, der Gedanke, dass sie irgendetwas, was er tat nicht hatte leiden können war meilenweit entfernt.

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

Eine Hand glitt hinunter zu ihrem Venushügel und bearbeitete diesen neckend. Sie stöhnte animalisch._  
_"Sag meinen Namen Hermione, sag ihn." keuchte er gegen ihren Nacken.

Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum ein Flüstern als sie sprach aber schwer von Emotionen und Leidenschaft.

" … Severus, oh ja… Merlin hilf… ja… genau da… Severuuuus"

_Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins, _

Sie kam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend und wurde dafür mit einem tiefen Röcheln an ihrem Ohr belohnt. Snapes Stöße wurden unkontrollierter und endlich ergoss er sich in ihr mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

_Burnin' deep inside my veins _

Die raue Rinde des Baumes kratzte empfindlich an ihren sensiblen Brustwarzen, als sie sich mit dem ganzen Körper nach Halt suchend dagegen lehnte. Sie spürte seine Robe an ihrem verschwitzten Rücken, als er sich dicht gegen sie presste.

_It's poison _

Endlich ließ auch er seine Kleidung mit einem Zauber verschwinden. Sie fühlte seine nackte muskulöse, leicht behaarte Männerbrust an ihrem zerkratzten Rücken. Darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Sie konnte seinen noch unregelmäßigen Herzschlag spüren. Die kalte Nachtluft umspielte ihre verschwitzten Körper.

_I don't wanna break these chains _

In diesem Moment wussten beide, dass sie nicht mehr voneinander loskommen würden. Nie Wieder. Sie wollten es auch gar nicht. Zu lange hatte sich erotische Energie zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und dann zu heftig heute und hier entladen. Sie wussten, dass es nie wieder anders sein würde. Beide resignierten vor dieser Wahrheit.

_Poison_

„Du bist das reinste Gift für mich, aber du gehörst mir. Vergiss das nie!" Hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte leicht.

_Poison_

Behutsam drehte Severus Snape seine Zukunft und Nemesis Hermione Granger zu sich um, umfasste ihre Wangen sanft mit seinen Händen und teilte den ersten zärtlichen und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit ihr.


End file.
